Aprendiz
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Todos sabemos que Tsunade partió de Konoha tomando como aprendiz a Shizune... Pero no sabemos como... Bueno, esto es lo que pienso que pasó... Denle una oportunidad a este one shot Pd: no yuri


**_Capitulo único_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Este fic participa en la campaña: el valor de los extras del foro_** _ **Desafío Shinobi ¡Hi-yah!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 _"no, no-susurro Tsunade desesperada-no por favor no-puso mas chakra en sus manos para apresurar la curación, ella sintió el corazón de Dan detenerse-no-las lágrimas surcaban su rostro salpicado de sangre, Dan había perdido demasiada sangre, varios de sus órganos habían dejado de funcionar, sin embargo Tsunade aun tenia la esperanza de poder salvarlo. Cuando el corazón de Dan se detuvo Tsunade gritó, un grito de dolor que resonó en los alrededores, ya que con la muerte de Dan también su corazón había dejado de latir"_

Tsunade sacudió su cabeza alejando ese reciente recuerdo, sus mejillas ya estaban húmedas de las lágrimas que había soltado, ella aun no se atrevía a tocar la puerta que tenía en frente. En cuanto volvieron a Konoha Tsunade se dirigió a darle la triste noticia de la muerte de su novio Dan a la única persona que lo esperaba a él en casa.

Tsunade tocó la puerta y se secó las lágrimas cuando escuchó los pasos acercarse, la puerta se abrió y una pequeña figura apareció: Shizune, la sobrina de Dan, una niña de 13 años, de cabello y ojos color negro enseguida le sonrió

-Tsunade-NeeChan-dijo la niña abrazando la cintura de Tsunade-me alegra que hayas vuelto bien-la soltó y empezó a buscar a alguien con la mirada, eso le provocó un nudo en la garganta a Tsunade-¿y mi tío?-

-Shizune...-cuando la niña miró los ojos de Tsunade enseguida lo entendió

-no... No es cierto...-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-estas mintiendo...-Tsunade negó con la cabeza-¿y no pudiste salvarlo? ¡TE ODIO! ¡NO PUDISTE SALVAR A MI TIO! ¡TE ODIO, TSUNADE!-y le cerró la puerta en la cara, Tsunade escuchó del otro lado el llanto de la niña, ella también había empezado a llorar

-lo siento... Lo siento tanto-

Tsunade no asistió al funeral de Dan, no se sintió capaz, ella ya había planeado irse de la aldea, habiéndose o no acabado la guerra ella se iría, no soportaba mas muertes, primero su hermano y ahora su novio. Tsunade había desarrollado hemofobia por lo que ni siquiera se acercaba al hospital a ayudar. Tsunade se sentía responsable por la muerte de Dan, por lo cual también se sentía responsable de Shizune, la niña nada mas había tenido a su tío para cuidarla, pues ella era huérfana, pero ahora no tenia a nadie mas que velara por ella.

La tarde en que Tsunade iba a partir encontró a Shizune entrenando en uno de los campos, Tsunade se había dado cuenta que la niña tenia un buen manejo de chakra, con buen entrenamiento seria una gran ninja medico, lo que le dio a Tsunade una idea, se acercó a la niña

-Shizune-la pequeña la miró, primero con enfado, pero después su mirada se ablandó y le hizo una reverencia de disculpa a Tsunade

-Tsunade-neechan lo siento por tratarte de esa forma, es que estaba triste y molesta por la noticia, pero después me acorde que tú lo amabas también. Además estaba triste porque me he quedado sola, no tengo a quien decirle "tadaima" al llegar a la casa, ni nadie que me esperará para comer... O...-Tsunade se dio cuenta que Shizune iba a empezar a llorar, ella se acuclilló y tomo a la niña del mentón

-no llores, estoy segura que a tu tío no le hubiese gustado verte así-le dijo-y sí vas a tener alguien en casa, me voy de la aldea-

-¿eh?-

-¿quieres venir conmigo y ser mi aprendiz?-la sonrisa de Shizune se ilumino

-¡Me encantaría, Tsunade-neechan!-

-eh... soy tu maestra, nada de Neechan-

-lo siento, Tsunade-sensei-

-dime Tsunade-sama y listo-

-Tsunade-sama, captado-

-nos vamos esta noche, así que ve a recoger tus cosas- Shizune abrazó a Tsunade y corriendo fue hasta su casa.

Apenas el sol se puso Shizune estaba lista para partir, siempre quiso una maestra personal y Tsunade como una de las Sennin era increíble, Shizune estaba segura de dar lo mejor de si misma con tal de ser increíble como ella.

Ya en la puerta tanto Tsunade como Shizune se voltearon a ver la aldea

-la extrañaré-dijo Shizune

-lo se-dijo Tsunade-¡Bien, andando! Espero llegar al pueblo mas cercano y beber algo de sake-Shizune sonrió, al parecer ella sería la que tendría que cuidar a Tsunade que al contrario, pero aun así con una sonrisa partió hacia su nueva vida.

 ** _¿eeh? ¿Que les parece? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Chidori? Okno xd_**

 ** _Si les gustodejen review, sino también dejen review xd xd_**


End file.
